Lemon Squash
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: About Tezuka, Fuji, and lemonn squash. Do they have anything in common?


Lemon Squash

A fic by DnKS-giRLs

Pairing: TezuFuji as usual

"Do you like lemon squash, ne, Tezuka?"

Fuji's soft feminine voice caresseed Tezuka's neck as they walked side by side along the paved street. It was Saturday noon and the weather was undeniably very hot. Actually, they were in a middle of a date but Fuji out of the blue had asked Tezuka to acccompany him and take a walk. Tezuka accepted it without further argument. In fact, he really could not figure out the reason behind Fuji's demand – but he knew there must be a reason. It was quite strange, yet, for the two of them walking despite the heat meanwhile most of the people they met were comfortly sitting under the trees or merely did every means to avoid the hell-like heat.

Then why suddenly Fuji asked that kind of question?

"Not in particular." he said.

Fuji chuckled and smoothed his hair coyly. Tezuka didn't know why but he sensed something unusual was hidden behind Fuji's smile. Unusual? Evil was the most appropriate way to describe that, though.

"Yeah…I know that your favorite is tea, but tea with lemon is also quite good, Tezuka," Fuji said.

Tezuka kept silent. He still didn't say anything when Fuji's both hands were encircling his right arm, not even when Fuji restsd his head on Tezuka's firm shoulder. He felt the boy's soft enchanting hair tickled his bare neck. Fuji's hair always had tha faint scent of vanilla. Strange, Tezuka never liked sweet stuffs so much but he found himself always wanted hesistantly to grab Fuji's hair and brought the silky threads to his lips merely just to taste it, whenever he got himself near the other boy.

"I really love lemon squash," Fuji said.

"Why?" Tezuka absent-mindedly asked.

"Because it's so sweet but also sour, fresh and chilling, it's so full of sensation...",Fuji said,"I love the taste, it'a so much like heaven. You can feel the passion, the sensation, and then the soft wetness revives you from the inside. It sends a keen sensation through your veins, and your body receives that so insistly. And then, you feel refreshed, reborn, and satisfied...such a lovely work from the lemon squash, ne, Tezuka?"

Honestly, Tezuka had never known that lemon squash could do so much of things. He started to think the hidden meaning behind that statement. It was obvious, but no, dear no! That time Tezuka promised that he would not let Fuji get the prize from teasing him succesfully. No way!

"That sounds interesting." said Tezuka.

"Indeed. I just want you to try it once. Maybe in our next date we can do it together…" said Fuji.

"Maybe," said Tezuka.

"Or..." said Fuji, almost like a whisper. "I can make it for you…"

Soon, Tezuka found out that he was breathing so hard, as if he could not inhale the air freely. His heartbeat fastened, and even more when Fuji's hand slowly moved along his arm and ended with their fingers entwinted with each others.

"Can you?" said Tezuka with a sore voice.

"Sure... I just have to mix water, sugar, ice, and of course...lemon," said Fuji.

"Yeah... lemon..." repeated Tezuka dreamily.

"But if you want to make lemon squash, you'll have to make sure that the lemon and sugar are mixed appropriately," said Fuji. "Otherwise, it won't become lemon squash."

"You forgot the water." remind Tezuka.

Fuji laughed so beautifully. It was as if all parts of his body were smiling in its each own way. Tezuka was stunned, the charm that Fuji had casted was so strong so he could not get himself free from it. His eyes, his mind, all were focused on the smiling boy beside him.

"Water...Tezuka?",said Fuji,"Water is just an additional ingredient. It only helps the main event to occur, but we can make lemon squash without it."

Tezuka choked a little but he managed to cover it.

"How?" he asked.

"Saa...do you want me to teach you how to make a proper lemon squash, captain?" asked Fuji.

"No, I just want you to finish whatever things you've started before," said Tezuka.

"So mean..." Fuji said, but he even had no slightest indication of anger. "You have to change your habit, Tezuka, or you'll be a very sour lemon."

"What is my connection to lemon?" said Tezuka.

"Well...you're very strict, sharp, strong, and witty, but you're also so sweet, sexy, gentle, and soft…",said Fuji,"you're so much like lemon."

"Oh..."

"But Tezuka, lemon only can give its best when it becomes... something else..." Fuji said. "I mean, you can't possibly eat a lemon whole without getting your tongue itched, don't you? So... we have to think a way to enjoy the lemon..."

"Like make it to become lemon squash?" said Tezuka.

"Yes, lemon squash..." said Fuji. "But to make lemon squash, we have to be so careful. We have to mix the lemon and sugar, stir them, shake them, until they blend naturally and cannot be distinguished with each other."

"..."

"I can manage the sugar..." said Fuji. "But how about the lemon?"

"..."

"It's so hot today and I only desire lemon squash." said Fuji. He took a step closer to Tezuka so their proximity became even more intense than before. They stopped walking on a silent alley and looked into each other's eyes. "I need my lemon..."

Tezuka found himself drowning in those deep alluring blue eyes, the next thing he knew was suddenly he caught Fuji's soft crimson in a rather passionate kiss. He buried his lips even deeper so he had a thought that he could have swollen the other's lips. The kiss itself lasted for so long between them, with their persistent hands kept touching, caressing, and at last enfolding each other's body.

But the kiss wasn't enough for Tezuka. He wanted more.

He released Fuji from his arms and looked intensely to his eyes. There, he found the same need with him to let him know that Fuji also wanted more.

"How do I taste, Tezuka?" Fuji whispered.

"Sweet..." Tezuka said while his kisses trailed down Fuji's neck. "So much like lemon squash..."

Fuji chuckled. "Maybe because of my new lip-gloss."

"Or maybe..." Tezuka said. "That's tour true taste."

He sucked the soft, creamy flesh of Fuji's bare neck, causing the boy to release a single gasp of pleasure.

"So, Fuji..." Tezuka continued. "How about your teaching me how to make a proper lemon squash?"

Fuji kissed him again. "Yes, but we can't do it here, let's find a more seducled place, shall we?"

"Of course..." Tezuka softly said.

"My, my, Tezuka, I have a feeling that you're so much excited now." said Fuji.

"What can I say..." said Tezuka. "Maybe it's the power of lemon squash."

Fuji laughed and Tezuka felt a pair of warm hands sliding underneath his shirt and roaming along the line of his back.

"Such a lovely work from the lemon squash, ne, Tezuka?"

-end-


End file.
